<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figure You Out by kittenkeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219838">Figure You Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb'>kittenkeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Jinwoo and Minhyuk are in love, M/M, No Angst, So another college AU uh, Surprise! - Freeform, did i mention Rocky is whipped, feelings are yet to be confessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was impatience to finally do what he had been craving for months, or maybe it was the equally anticipated desire to hear Minhyuk say that he liked him a little bit too much to be just a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Figure You Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello, hello, hello.</p><p>I haven't written in a second, I know all about that. But dammit, will I go down with Jinhyuk and their cute moments this comeback. Enjoy this sappy mess of a fic, and You can always dm me at @kittenkeb on twitter if you have any requests or doubts!</p><p>Let me know about any mistakes you might find!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you have a name for it yet?”<br/>
“Hmm, I don't know what you mean...”</p><p>And with that, his eyes dart back to the task ahead. The sound of flipping through the pages of the college books streaked with scribbles dubbed art by Minhyuk provided a certain melody to the comfortable silence between the two. The older man's sudden question broke this rhythm for mere seconds, the sound of paper being flipped too aggressively stopping when Minhyuk found the page he was looking for. With a quick movement, he took the pen to his mouth and removed the cap with his teeth, ready to take notes of texts that he has not yet read and that he honestly would not memorize if he tried, but he preferred to believe that he could memorize at least five sentences.</p><p>After hearing the pink-haired boy's response, Jinwoo looked away for a moment to glance at the youngest. If there is one thing that Jinwoo is not, it’s stupid. It is one thing to be deliberately goofy and act completely oblivious when surrounded by the rest of their group of friends, another thing is to try to mask the fact that Jinwoo liked Minhyuk. </p><p>And as the weeks and months passed, Jinwoo also really wanted to believe that maybe Minhyuk liked him the same way. There were things that just felt different; when his heart beat too fast from just bumping their arms with a little more pressure while walking side by side, or when his palms got sweaty after Minhyuk rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder as the older turned his own head slowly to inhale the sweet scent of the other while Bin and Myungjun argued about which movie is the scariest and most capable of making the rest of the group shit their pants. It was in these moments that Jinwoo received a loud and clear message from his own heart telling him he is for sure deeply in love, and perhaps it isn’t in vain this time.</p><p>So in that moment when Minhyuk seemed like a kid hiding a secret the size of the world, falsely focused on writing notes that he most probably won’t know what the hell they mean later on, that Jinwoo couldn’t control the small smile that threatened to form on his face. </p><p>It had been a week or so since Minhyuk announced via a good morning message that he had a surprise for Jinwoo, and a sleepy and weeping Jinwoo had not fully understood the reason for this surprise. After a few light strokes to his own face to wake up, the blonde finally asked what surprise this was and what made him so special to deserve such a thing. </p><p>So this is where it got tricky. </p><p>Minhyuk is quite shy by nature, this Jinwoo had realized even long before he fell in love. He didn’t need a college degree to decipher that Minhyuk sometimes didn't trust his own ability to impress his eldest, which honestly didn't take much effort if your name is Park Minhyuk because bingo, this sweet and romantic creature called Park Jinwoo is more than in love with you, but go tell that to the cotton candy haired boy and watch him deny it based on the fact he doesn’t believe to be any special. </p><p>So the moment Jinwoo showed interest in knowing about this surprise, Minhyuk suddenly lost all the courage he once gained to tell him. With every opportunity that Jinwoo insistently asked about this oh so mysterious surprise, Minhyuk excused himself by shrugging it off and saying it was nothing out of this world and that it was stupid that he even mentioned it. And Jinwoo despaired, a long sigh coming out of his mouth as he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes too far back because literally Minhyuk could tell him that the surprise was a nail clipper and Jinwoo would keep the nail clipper in the most sacred place he knows knowing that it was given to him by the boy he has liked for months.</p><p>And Jinjin was left to wonder, until he didn’t have to wonder anymore. </p><p>When Minhyuk asked him to go to his apartment to supposedly study, that is, to spend hours just talking about the most absurd and minuscule things until they ended up lying in bed comfortably in the silence of each other’s presence, Jinwoo immediately said yes. The blond knew where they were going to end the moment the nonsense words in the books no longer make sense and Minhyuk would begin to digress about how Jinwoo had already won in life by having almost completed his entire academic career, followed by an apology about how he was now tutoring the youngest without getting anything in return. And against that accusation, Jinwoo always had to refute, as he earned so much by spending entire afternoons "studying" with Minhyuk if it weren't for the nervous little feeling in his stomach keeping him from telling the other why he never once complained about their study sessions. </p><p> </p><p>So when the crumpled paper flew directly to the floor amidst Minhyuk's abrupt page swiping, Jinwoo couldn't contain his curiosity and glanced at it. It was not his plan to decipher the crossroads of words plastered on said paper, but he couldn't help noticing that his own name was written in one of the corners. </p><p>They had talked about this before. Jinwoo knew about the existence of these lyrics written for allegedly no one and without any reason other than inspiration or an outbreak of epiphany courtesy of Park Minhyuk. He had heard his beloved sing little verses of those same lyrics, so vaguely and leaving a taste in his heart for more and a desire to steal Minhyuk away and hear him sing for hours on end.<br/>
Minhyuk never succumbed to the blond's pleas, claiming that the lyrics meant nothing, it was purely a distraction from everything around him. And Jinwoo kept thinking, what was this unknown "around him" that Minhyuk spoke of and why it had his crush so worried constantly.<br/>
As much as he wanted answers to his many doubts, Jinwoo knew how stubborn Minhyuk could be. So his lyrics remained a mystery.</p><p>The amount of aggressive scribbling in attempts to cover up words that simply failed to sound right and the stanzas arranged in an order too suspicious to be anything other than a song was enough for Jinwoo to connect the dots.<br/>
Well, maybe he hadn't connected shit but considering the way their pinky fingers lately intertwined on long walks back to the apartment, and how Jinwoo's protective hand rested on Minhyuk's hip in places too crowded in an attempt to calm down the youngest, Jinwoo wanted to trust his instinct. And that instinct told him that Minhyuk had written something for him, without wanting to sound cocky. And by something he meant a song, a love song if he’s lucky enough.</p><p>With that little smile still plastered on his face, Jinwoo closed the book on his lap, setting it on the other's desk and watching how much of a terrible liar Minhyuk was. It was honestly adorable the way the younger blushed, eyes forced to focus on the mix of words in front of him, while Jinwoo dragged the chair where he sat closer and closer to Minhyuk.</p><p>“Yeah? Then what’s that on the floor?” The question was really rhetorical, the answer was already given and hovering in the air, but Jinwoo felt an anxious feeling growing inside him. Maybe it was impatience to finally do what he had been craving for months and taste Minhyuk's lips, or maybe it was the equally anticipated desire to hear Minhyuk say that he liked him a little bit too much to be just a crush.</p><p>Either way, the older man's eyes pointed to the object in question, the crumpled sheet of paper lying on the floor, but they quickly moved back to read the other's panicked expression. Jinwoo's gaze was usually compared to that of a puppy, sweet and gentle and one to tease fleeing butterflies in Minhyuk's belly. But at that moment, when he just wanted to not look at him, his gaze screamed for an answer that was quite obvious. Minhyhuk shouldn't have looked at him, oh he knew he shouldn't have because Jinwoo was both a blessing and a curse; there were times when a look from Jinwoo aroused a huge curiosity to kiss him and leave him breathless, other times that same look made him feel lost in a feeling that he never had time to think and put into words what it was. Minhyuk only knew that that look brought comfort and peace, and a sense of purpose that he had searched for a long time and only now found. The oldest was not the solution to the whirlwind of questions that Minhyuk faced in his head, but it was an escape from the real world and its consequences. Minhyuk had fallen in love with Jinwoo, and it was something new and scary, but also so beautiful. </p><p>The pen was already lost in the middle of the book as the pink-haired boy closed it, a deep breath taken in a vague attempt to gather all the courage needed to swallow down the knot clogging his throat. He leaned over to pick up the paper that had betrayed him, adjusting the corners and smothering parts of it to make it as neat as possible. In one corner there was the name of his crush, to whom that sea of perhaps meaningless words was directed to. Minhyuk didn't slap his face right there because the other one was still static in front of him, otherwise, he would have because no boy his age still draws doodle hearts around the name of their crush, but apparently Minhyuk in his most vulnerable and romance-driven times defied the odds.</p><p>It took him a moment to get over the shame, closing his eyes and remembering the moments that until now made him believe that he could have a chance with the older one. Perhaps it was not an invention of his fertile mind, and perhaps Minhyuk needed to come back down to Earth and face his reality.</p><p>“Jinwoo…” A sigh followed, mouth agape as he thought of the rights words to say “can I be honest with you?”<br/>
Jinwoo simply nodded, the other's words arousing all his curiosity.<br/>
Maybe there were not enough words in his vocabulary to say in all capital letters that he likes him, or he loves him if he wanted to be bold. Or maybe Minhyuk shouldn't have rotated his chair even closer to Jinwoo, their legs perfectly puzzled between each other and leaving no free space between them. Maybe he shouldn't have rested his shaky, sweaty hands on the rough fabric of Jinwoo's pants, massaging his thighs lightly but with fear. And perhaps Minhyuk shouldn’t have leaned his torso forward in what could be a failed attempt at a kiss when the eldest hadn’t moved an inch yet.</p><p> But perhaps Minhyuk should have noticed how Jinwoo covered his hands with his own, a touch so gentle and kind that made the younger man’s skin tingle in anticipation and then moved them up to rest on his cheeks, so close and so hot that Minhyuk could feel them tremble. And maybe, just maybe, Minhyuk should really put his mouth to good use since he looked like a goldfish in search of words, and do what both of them had anticipated for way too long.<br/>
And with a simple movement, Minhyuk scooted closer to his loved one, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t about to faint at that very moment as Jinwoo’s lips were his for the taking.<br/>
Minhyuk rubbed his lips slowly over the eldest’s, knowing very well this would leave the other man aching for more but it was also a reassuring way to know if this is what he wanted. One of Jinwoo’s hands made its way down to Minhyuk’s neck, desperately trying to pull him closer to finally close that agonizing space between them and clench his thirst for his mouth.<br/>
This was the sign that Minhyuk needed to press his lips a little harder, moving them painfully slowly for Jinwoo's taste. The hand still lingering on the youngest’s neck pulled him against his face with more fervor, his mouth desperate to devour Minhyuk's lips. And so there they were, time standing still and irrelevant to their case, sharing a kiss perhaps too messy to be their first but none of them seemed to care for the aesthetics of their confession. </p><p>With much reluctance to stop and separate, the two slowly broke away, hands still holding onto one another, savoring each other’s taste in their mouths. Hazy eyes scanned for a reaction from the other, slightly red lips dropped open and breathing heavily, and maybe there was no need to say anything else but Jinwoo still tried<br/>
“How long?” He breathed out, words barely a whisper<br/>
And Minhyuk understood almost immediately “I don’t know, a couple of months? Maybe six… I don’t know, really.” </p><p>Jinwoo couldn’t contain the small snort-laugh that escaped him, shaking his head as his thumb slowly caressed the soft skin of Minhyuk's cheek. He dared to steal another kiss, this time shy and quick, admiring the beauty of the other in front of him.</p><p>“Mmm, and was that the surprise you had for me?” And Minhyuk simply nodded, those same soft cheeks turning a pinkish hue.<br/>
No one could censor him for smiling like a fool while looking at Minhyuk, what more could he do when the man he loves was so innocent as to think that Jinwoo would refuse his love written down in the form of a song. How wrong was Minhyuk the entire time.<br/>
“And can I read it now?” Jinwoo spoke in the most tender way.<br/>
And with that, it was Minhyuk's turn to laugh, noses brushing each other before he hid his face in Jinwoo's neck, causing the older to shiver at the words being spoken too dangerously close to his skin “Only if you don’t mind reading all the others…”</p><p>Maybe they weren’t meant to be separated, or maybe they both enjoyed getting attention from one another, or maybe they were two fools still trying to figure out their feelings and how to express them. Or maybe it was none of that, and the answer to all their questions was really simple.</p><p>Park Jinwoo was completely, madly, and hopelessly in love with Park Minhyuk. And Park Minhyuk loved Park Jinwoo in the most honest and beautiful sense of the word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @kittenkeb</p><p>Also, this fic and all the others I wrote are only uploaded on ao3 on this account ONLY. any replica or literal copy of my work on any other writing website is stolen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>